1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a wrench having a positioning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical wrench is shown in FIG. 5 and comprises a head portion 51 formed integral on one end of a handle portion 50 for engagement with a nut 60 so as to drive the nut 60 to rotate relative to the bolt 70. However, the wrenches have no positioning devices provided therein such that the head portion 51 should be retained in place relative to the nut 60 by the hands of the users. This is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wrenches.